Always Keep The Faith!
by DeviTX
Summary: "Percayalah"/"Ikatan di antara kalian tak akan pernah putus"/"Mereka akan kembali"/-OC-Don't like? don't read!


**Always Keep The Faith!**

**Cast: Shim Changmin, Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Park Yoochun, Kim Junsu**

**Disclaimer: Mereka semua adalah ciptaan Tuhan. Tapi Yoora dan cerita ini adalah milikku…**

**Genre: Family, Friendship**

.

Anneyonghaseyo, Shim Yoora imnida. Aku adalah adik Shim Changmin. Kalian pasti mengenalnya, kan? Salah satu member DBSK, tepatnya member magnae. Aku sekarang berumur 14 tahun. Usiaku memang terpaut cukup jauh dengan Changmin oppa – 9 tahun. Walaupun begitu aku sangat dekat dengan oppa-ku itu.

Aku juga dekat dengan hyung-hyung-nya, para member DBSK yang lain. Soalnya aku sering mengunjungi mereka jika mereka punya waktu luang. Aku sudah menganggap mereka sebagai oppa-ku sendiri.

Tapi… mereka sekarang sudah tidak lagi seperti dulu. 3 member yang lain keluar dan membentuk JYJ. Mereka adalah Jaejoong oppa, Yoochun oppa, dan Junsu oppa. Aku sangat sedih. Tapi kurasa Changmin oppa dan Yunho oppa lebih sedih dariku.

Hari ini, aku berniat mengunjungi Minnie oppa. Aku tahu pekerjaannya akan selesai sore ini. Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin mengganggu waktu istirahat mereka. Tapi aku sungguh ingin melihat keadaannya. Akhir-akhir ini Minnie oppa terlihat kurusan. Itu pasti karena masalah yang dideranya bersama TVXQ.

Aku melihat jam tanganku, sudah jam setengah 6. Sebaiknya aku berangkat sekarang. Aku pun segera memakai jaketku yang berwarna coklat dan berangkat.

Saat di jalan, aku kembali memikirkan mereka berlima. Aku sangat ingin melihat mereka kembali bersama. Menyanyi bersama, tertawa bersama, menangis bersama. Sama seperti dulu. Tapi aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Payah!

Aku menatap langit. Langit dengan goresan berwarna orange. Benar-benar indah. Tapi rasanya aku malah ingin menangis. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. Sudahlah.

Aku tersadar kalau aku harus cepat-cepat. Langit sudah mulai gelap. Aku pun mempercepat langkahku.

Aku sudah sampai di depan pintu apartemen Minnie oppa dan Yunho oppa. Aku sudah mau menekan tombol pass untuk masuk. Tapi tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang menghinggapi perasaanku. Perasaan apa ini? Aku memegang dadaku. Entah kenapa aku merasa ragu untuk membuka pintu ini.

Perlahan tanganku jatuh dan aku mundur selangkah. Ada apa ini? Kenapa aku seperti ini, sih? Aku menunduk. Kepalaku terasa berat. Rasanya ingin sekali aku berbalik dan pulang. Tapi, bukankah aku ke sini untuk melihat keadaan kedua oppa-ku? Aku tidak boleh mudur!

Aku kembali mengangkat tanganku. Dan kali ini aku benar-benar menekan tombolnya. Aku memang sudah tahu pass untuk masuk ke sini – diberitahu Minnie oppa.

Saat aku masuk, suasana tempat ini terlihat sepi. Aku sempat berpikir kalau oppa belum pulang. Tapi saat aku melihat di ruang tengah ada cahaya yang kupikir dari jendela yang terbuka, aku memutuskan untuk ke ruang tengah.

Benar saja, disana Minnie oppa sedang berdiri memandangi langit luar. Aku hanya berdiri diam memandangi oppa. Kulihat raut wajahnya yang terlihat kesepian. Hatiku mencelos melihatnya. Tak kulihat Yunho oppa ada di sini. Mungkin dia ada di kamarnya.

Ternyata oppa menyadari kehadiranku. Dia berbalik dan terlihat kaget saat dia tahu itu aku. Aku hanya bisa diam dan tak bergeming.

"Yoora-ah, kau ke sini?" tanyanya lembut. Tapi aku tahu dari suaranya dia sedang sedih.

"N..ne. Maaf aku tidak bilang-bilang." Kataku pelan.

Dia tersenyum. "Tak apa. Kau sudah lama di situ?" tanyanya lagi.

"Tidak juga. Aku baru saja tiba. Tapi aku tak berniat menyapa oppa karena kulihat oppa tak ingin diganggu tadi." Jawabku.

"Oh, aku tidak apa-apa, kok…" ucapnya.

Aku masih berdiam di tempatku. Aku menunduk. Perasaan tadi masih ada. Dan bertambah besar. Dadaku semakin sakit. Terlebih saat melihat Minnie oppa tadi. Aku mengangkat kepalaku – tak ingin membuat Minnie oppa khawatir.

"Oh ya, Yunho oppa di mana?" tanyaku.

"Dia ada di kamarnya." Jawab oppa singkat. Aku hanya ber-oh saja.

Kami kembali diam. Aku tak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan.

'Ugh'. Aku kembali memegang dadaku. Rasanya sakit.

Kelihatannya oppa menyadari hal itu, karena dia langsung bertanya, "Yoora-ah, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya dengan nada khawatir.

Aku tak tahan lagi. Air mataku mulai mengalir di pipiku. Minnie oppa terkejut. Di berjalan ke arahku. Aku langsung berlari ke arahnya dan memeluknya. Minnie oppa dengan lembut balik memelukku dan mengusap punggungku. Aku memeluknya sangat erat. Dapat kurasakan tubuhnya mulai bergetar. Aku menangis terisak-isak di pelukannya.

"Sudahlah, Yoora-ah. Tidak apa-apa…" ucapnya berusaha menghiburku.

"Mianhaeyo oppa. Mianhaeyo…" gumamku.

Oppa menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kenapa kau meminta maaf, Yoora-ah. Memangnya kau salah apa padaku?" Aku memeluknya semakin erat. Tak ingin melepasnya.

"Pokoknya aku minta maaf…!" ucapku setengah berteriak.

Oppa menghela napas. "Oppa mengerti. Kalau begitu oppa memaafkanmu. Sekarang berhentilah menangis. Kau terlihat jelek kalau menangis." ucapnya.

Aku melepaskan pelukannya dan menatapnya. "I don't want to cry, but my tears can't stop…" ucapku.

Oppa tersenyum lembut padaku. "Duduklah." Katanya. Aku menurutinya. Dia pergi ke dapur dan kembali dengan membawakanku minuman. Dia memberikannya padaku. "Minumlah. Ini dapat membuatmu lebih tenang." Aku pun meminumnya.

Kurasa aku mulai bisa mengendalikan emosiku. Aku perlahan mulai menghentikan tangisanku. Aku bersandar di bahu Minnie oppa.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Yoora-ah?" tanyanya saat aku sudah tenang.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Oppa sendiri?" aku balik bertanya.

Dia terdiam. Aku menunggu jawabannya, walau aku tahu jawabannya mungkin tak akan semenyenangkan diriku. "Kau tahu kan bagaimana keadaan kami? Kami masih seperti biasa…" jawabnya lirih. Aku mengangguk.

"Aku rindu saat-saat dulu…" gumamku.

Aku kemudian mendengar bunyi pintu dibuka. Ternyata itu adalah Yunho oppa. Wajahnya terlihat lelah. Aku mengangkat kepalaku dari pundak Minnie oppa. "Yunho oppa…" gumamku.

"Oh, ternyata Yoora-ah yang datang." Gumamnya.

Aku berdiri dan memeluk Yunho oppa. Dia balas memelukku. Dia lalu mencium keningku. Aku melepaskan pelukanku dan duduk kembali. Yunho oppa duduk di hadapan kami.

"Apa kabar?"

"Aku baik-baik saja. Oppa sendiri?" aku tahu jawabannya sama saja dengan Minnie oppa. Tapi tidak sopan kan kalau tidak bertanya kabar lawan bicara?

"Seperti biasa…" jawabnya pelan. Aku mengangguk.

"Kau…menangis, ya?" tanyanya. Ternyata Yunho oppa menyadarinya. Aku hanya dapat mengangguk lemah.

"Ada apa? Changmin-ah, kau membuatnya menangis, ya?" aku tersenyum lemah. Ternyata Yunho oppa masih tetap bersikap protective terhadapku. Bukan hanya dia, Jaejoong oppa, Yoochun oppa, dan Junsu oppa juga begitu terhadapku.

"Tidak kok, hyung." Kata Changmin oppa.

"Aku tidak apa-apa oppa. Minnie oppa tidak membuatku menangis. Aku hanya… entah kenapa hatiku terasa sepi…" jelasku lirih. Kedua oppa-ku hanya bisa diam. Aku juga tak ingin memaksa mereka untuk memberi nasehat atau menghiburku. Karena sekarang merekalah yang lebih membutuhkannya.

Aku melihat Minnie oppa menunduk. Aku tahu sedari tadi dia menahan untuk tidak menangis. Aku tak suka oppa-ku ini seperti ini. Aku ingin dia kembali menjadi seorang evil magnae, Lord VoldeMIN seperti julukannya. Aku ingin dia tersenyum saat dia berhasil mengusili para hyung-nya. Aku ingin mendengar tawanya saat bercanda denganku. Aku ingin kembali menemaninya makan masakan Jaejoong oppa. Saat aku mengajaknya pergi makan beberapa waktu yang lalu, dia menolaknya dan bilang kalau dia tidak lapar. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum kecil dan bilang kalau tak apa-apa dan lain kali saja. Aku tak suka itu. Aku ingin melihat senyumnya seperti dulu.

Aku memalingkan kepalaku. Dan sekarang aku memandang Yunho oppa. Dia sedang melihat ke luar jendela yang tadi tidak ditutup Minnie oppa. Bisa kulihat goresan luka di matanya. Aku tahu dia sangat terluka karena member yang lain keluar. Dia pernah bilang padaku kalau dia bukan leader yang baik bagi mereka karena membiarkan grup mereka terpecah. Aku langsung membantahnya dan bilang kalau dia itu leader yang terbaik. Dia hanya tersenyum miris. Aku benar-benar sedih saat melihat senyumnya itu. Aku ingin dia kembali seperti dulu. Menjadi seorang yang hebat. Kembali menjadi leader yang hebat dan bijaksana. Dan dengan punggungnya yang tegap memperlihatkan padaku dance yang penuh semangat seperti dulu. Karena apa pun yang terjadi dia tetap orang yang hebat di mataku.

Bukan hanya mereka. Aku juga ingin melihat ketiga member yang lain dapat bersama-sama dengan kami seperti dulu. Tertawa bersama, bercanda bersama, saling membagi cerita. Aku ingin berada di dapur bersama Jaejoong oppa yang dengan senang hati mengajariku memasak seperti dulu ataupun hanya sekedar melihatnya memasak. Aku ingin duduk di samping Yoochun oppa dan berduet piano dengannya, memainkan melodi-melodi yang indah – seperti dulu. Aku ingin menjadi lawan main playstation dengan Junsu oppa, saling mengejek dan tertawa jika lawannya kalah – seperti dulu.

Apakah bisa?

"Mianhae…" lamunanku buyar mendengar Yunho oppa bergumam sesuatu.

"A..apa?"

"Mianhaeyo sudah membuatmu terlibat dan selalu memikirkan masalah kami. Kami sudah membuatmu sedih dan khawatir. Padahal kau masih harus memikirkan yang lainnya. Tapi kau malah menitikkan air mata saat melihat kami…" ucapnya lirih. Aku hanya bisa diam mendengar perkataan Yunho oppa.

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan tangan yang dingin menggenggam tanganku erat. Aku menoleh. Minnie oppa ternyata menangis. Aku balik menggenggam tangannya – berusaha memberikan kehangatan padanya.

"Oppa, jangan menangis. Aku tak ingin melihatmu seperti ini." Ucapku lirih.

"Sudahlah, Changmin-ah. Kau percaya, kan?" Yunho oppa mencoba menghibur. Walaupun dia juga pasti merasakan sakit di hatinya. Aku menatap Yunho oppa.

"Apa benar kita memang akan kembali seperti dulu, hyung?" tanya Minnie oppa sesenggukkan. Hatiku terasa sakit mendengarnya. Kutatap Yunho oppa penuh arti.

"Percayalah. Pasti kita bisa. Tak akan ada rasi bintang Cassiopeia kan kalau bintangnya tak lengkap?" ucap Yunho oppa. Aku tersenyum.

"Benar! Kau harus percaya itu oppa! Kalian adalah bintang-bintang terbaik. Mungkin kalian sekarang memang tak bersama. Tapi ikatan di antara kalian tak akan pernah putus. Karena itu kan ada rasi itu? Ingatlah itu, oppa!" ucapku semangat.

Minnie oppa menatapku. Dia mengusap air matanya. Dia lalu tersenyum. Betapa senang hatiku melihatnya tersenyum. "Kau benar, Yoora-ah!"

"Aish, sejak kapan aku salah, hah?" kedua oppa-ku tertawa. Aku ikut tertawa. Bahagia sekali melihat mereka dapat tertawa seperti ini.

Ya, aku percaya akan ada saat di mana mereka akan kembali bersama. Mungkin tidak sekarang. Tapi nanti, pasti. Tak akan kubiarkan bintang-bintangku meredup. Cahaya mereka akan tetap bersinar. Dan membentuk rasi bintang yang kuat. Cassiopeia. Ah, rasi itu memang rasi favoritku.

"Ah, lihat itu. Bintang sudah mulai muncul di langit!" tunjukku ke arah langit yang kulihat melalui jendela. Mereka ikut menatap ke arah yang kutunjuk.

"Kau benar." Ucap Yunho oppa. Dia bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan ke arah jendela. Aku dan Minnie oppa mengikutinya.

"Lihat! Itu bintang kita!" Minnie oppa menunjuk ke rasi bintang Cassiopeia, rasi bintang mereka.

"Benar, kan? Rasi itu saja masih tetap bertahan walau mereka sudah ada sejak lama di sana." Ucapku.

Minnie oppa mengacak rambutku. "Haha. Kau benar Yoora-ah. Kau memang adikku yang hebat!" ucap oppa memujiku.

Aku tertawa. "Haha. Adik siapa dulu, dong!" kataku mengundang kembali tawa di antara kedua oppa-ku. Kami kembali melihat ke langit. Benar-benar indah langit hari ini. Bertaburkan bintang-bintang yang berkilauan.

Aku menatap kedua oppa-ku. Kulihat sudah ada cahaya harapan di mata mereka. Aku tersenyum. "HWAITING!" kataku.

"HWAITING!" balas mereka.

"Dan satu lagi oppa, always keep the faith!"

Mereka terperangah. Mereka tersenyum lembut padaku. "ALWAYS KEEP THE FAITH!" teriak mereka. Kami lalu tertawa bersama. Mereka mengusap rambutku lembut. Hangat. Syukurlah mereka sudah mulai kembali bersinar.

Ya, always keep the faith!

Ikatan antara orang-orang tak akan bisa putus. Tak akan pernah. Itu karena ada kekuatan yang bernama kepercayaan, harapan, persahabatan, dan kasih sayang. Kekuatan itulah yang dapat menjaga ikatan itu walapun di luar eksistensi ruang dan waktu. Seperti rasi bintang yang terdiri dari bintang-bintang yang membentuk sebuah ikatan. Itulah rasi bintang.

Percayalah. Mereka akan kembali. Pasti. Suatu saat nanti, dikelilingi para Cassiopeia yang membentuk lautan red ocean. Dalam satu panggung. Menyanyi dan menari bersama.

Karena di tubuh mereka sudah terukir ikatan yang erat. Always keep the faith!

.

.

.

.

.

Ini adalah fanfic pertamaku di fandom seperti ini. Biasanya juga aku menulis fanfic untuk fandom anime. Jadi, maaf jika masih banyak kekurangan di sini.

Fanfic ini kubuat untuk mengungkapkan perasaanku. Karakter yang kubuat di sini, Yoora, adalah karakter yang menceritakan perasaanku sebagai seorang cassie. Maaf jika ada cassie yang lain yang tidak menyukai ini. Tapi, aku hanya ingin menuliskan perasaanku saja. Habis, nggak enak kalau hanya dipendam terus…

Tapi, terlepas dari itu semua, aku benar-benar mengharapkan mereka kembali seperti dulu – berlima. Karena sampai kapan pun mereka adalah idolaku, bintangku.

Always keep the faith!


End file.
